Pixie
"A hole in my soul... Ohmigod! I'm evil now! You turned me evil! You BI --" Biography Origins Megan Gwynn is a Welsh teenager from a fictional mining town, called Abergylid ,who's powers manifested in a near-miss road accident involving her bicycle and another car. She could manifest rainbow-colored butterfly wings allowing her to fly with great maneuverability. Her father died in the mine and because of that she develops a fear of the mine. In her original inception, she had short pink hair, pure black eyes and butterfly-like rainbow wings. After enrolling at Xavier Institute, Pixie is assigned to be part of the Paragons training squad under the tutelage of former New Mutant member Rahne Sinclair. She wears a bicycle helmet during training sessions, due to her uncertainty with flying. During this time, she develops a crush on the Cyclops and is considered a cheerful girl who fits in well with other students; she was voted Friendliest Student. M-Day Following the events of House of M, almost all of the Institute's students are depowered, which leads to the dissolution of the school's training squad system. Pixie is one of only twenty-seven students, including her fellow Paragons Trance, Wolf Cub, and Match, not to have lost her mutant abilities. She participates in Emma Frost's battle royal which determines who will train to be an X-Man, but does not make the team. She remains at the school, appearing occasionally as a side character. Later, forty-two of Pixie's former classmates are killed when their bus blown up by a missile sent by William Stryker, an anti-mutant crusader. Among the confirmed deaths are Gwynn's fellow Paragon, DJ. Quest For Magik Pixie, along with Anole, Loa, Wolf Cub, Rockslide, and Match, are told a frightening ghost story by fellow student Blindfold one night at the school. However, they discover that the story is not fictitious, but rather a prophecy; telling Pixie that she is "sorry for her loss," Blindfold and her classmates are sucked into the realm of Limbo, where they were immediately attacked by a mob of demons. Pixie stays by Blindfold's side during the fight, and Blindfold cautions Pixie and the others that Pixie must not "fall to darkness." Pixie uses her powers on-panel for the first time during the fight, incapacitating several demons with her "pixie dust". After Darkchilde saves the small group, she asks N'astirh to bring Pixie to her, recognizing that Pixie's soul is the most innocent and therefore the most powerful in Limbo. Despite her friends' pleas, Megan submits to Magik's request to use her soul to create a Soulsword and Bloodstones, magical stones forged from an innocent soul that grant great power to their owners, but is freed from the process by Anole. His intervention saves her, but leaves the spell unfinished, resulting in the creation of only one Bloodstone and a "Souldagger" instead. Magik then explains that the Souldagger is actually a portion of Pixie's own soul and that black magic has now filled the hole left behind in the knife's creation, leaving Pixie no longer an innocent, represented by a great portion of her pink hair changing to black. Pixie is then taught a teleportation spell by Magik and Pixie uses it to teleport herself and her friends to Belasco to stop him from torturing the rest of the students. Pixie saves the students by ultimately killing Belasco by stabbing him with the Souldagger. After defeating Belasco, Magik wants to use more of Pixie's soul to create more Bloodstones to gain more power, but becomes disgusted with herself when her brother calls out to her, sending Pixie and the others back to the Xavier Institute and sealing all entrances to Limbo. Pixie and Anole are then made official members of the New X-Men for their bravery in Limbo by insistence of Rockslide. Pixie later reveals that Doctor Strange will tutor her in magic when she comes of age and begins receiving additional training. Messiah Complex When the first new mutant since M-Day appears, Pixie joines X-23, Hellion, Anole, Surge, Armor, and Rockslide in attacking the Washington, D.C. base of the anti-mutant Purifiers by teleporting them there. They are confronted by Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers with Hellion receiving a mortal injury. Greatly outnumbered, Pixie panics and cannot teleport the team out until Rictor, who infiltrated the Purifiers as a spy, helps her concentrate. Pixie manages to cast a hazardous "blind teleport," which scatters the New X-Men between Washington, D.C. and the Xavier Institute The students are then recovered and taken back to the Institute by Iceman, and the wounded sent to the infirmary. However, Predator-X later attacks the Institute, going after the weaker, wounded students in the infirmary. Pixie, realizing that X-23 had killed this type of creature before, attempts to teleport Predator X to X-23's location, but mistakenly takes the majority of the students and Beast along with her and the creature, dropping them in the middle of the X-Men's fight for the mutant baby with the Marauders on Muir Island. During the fight, Pixie is brutally beaten by the Malice-possessed Omega Sentinel, who taunts Pixie until Megan manages to defeat her by unexpectedly stabbing her with the Souldagger, exorcising Malice from Omega Sentinel's body. Pixies and Demons In the 2008 story "Pixies and Demons," Pixie returns to her hometown after the X-Men disband following the conclusion of Messiah Complex. However, she finds the demonic N'Garai are plaguing the town and are kidnapping people to feed Kierrok the Damned, their leader. Pixie calls in the X-Men to help defeat the N’Garai and Megan has to face her fear of the mine in which her father was killed in order to defeat the demons. After defeating Kierrok, Cyclops and the rest of the X-Men take her back to America and she joins the newly reformed X-Men in San Francisco. Manifest Destiny After leaving one of Dazzler's gigs, Pixie is ambushed by a group of masked anti-mutant men calling themselves the Hellfire Cult. She is overpowered by the attackers and is subjected to beatings that leave her incapacitated. She manages to make her way back to the X-Men's new base and is immediately taken care of by Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Karma, and Beast. The attack and the events of the previous year cause her to question whether or not she wants to continue as part of the X-Men, but a discussion with Wolverine causes her to stay and assist them against Empath, whose powers have grown out of control. After beating him up, she stabs him in the head with her Souldagger, leaving him blind and his powers weakened. She decides to remain with the X-Men, assisting them in various other missions, including the Skrull invasion of San Francisco. Her strong magical ability as a teleporter with nearly unlimited distance and capacity also causes Nightcrawler, who is much more limited and traditionally serves as the X-Men's primary teleporter, to question his future usefulness to the team, though he later comes to terms with his own abilities. X-Infernus Despite her cheerful persona, Pixie begins to reveal her anger and bitterness over her initial experience in Limbo and her incomplete soul, feeling that she is less than human. During a training session, Nightcrawler points out that her personality changes when she uses the Souldagger. This causes her to summon it and her personality turns sinister and she stabs him in the chest, causing him to pass out. Upon regaining her senses and removing the dagger, she finds that it has freed the Soulsword housed within Kurt's body. Sensing the Soulsword, Magik teleports to Earth to reclaim it. However, Pixie engages her in a fight, demanding to have the stolen portion of her soul returned and refuses to hand over the sword. Magik defeats her and regains her Soulsword, teleporting away and leaving Colossus distraught. The X-Men learn that they are now able to enter Limbo through Pixie's teleportation spell, and a team consisting of Colossus, Wolverine, Mercury, Rockslide, Pixie, and Nightcrawler is formed to reclaim Magik. Nightcrawler is put in charge due to Pixie and Colossus' personal stakes in the mission. While the X-Men battle various demons in Limbo, Belasco's daughter, Witchfire defeats Magik and adds Pixie's Bloodstone to her amulet, causing Pixie to lose control and teleport herself to Belasco's castle. There, Witchfire forces her to become her new apprentice and begins forging a final new Bloodstone from Pixie's soul, causing her to nightmarishly transform completely into a demon. Witchfire uses the Bloodstones to summon the Elder Gods to her aid. Pixie is reluctantly forced to work together with Magik to defeat the Witchfire. While the X-Men battle the Elder Gods, Illyana fights Witchfire and strips her of the amulet containing the Bloodstones. Illyana and Pixie use their blades to destroy the amulet, but Witchfire escapes the crumbling castle into the Elder Gods' dimension, claiming to return for her "apprentice". Pixie is despondent over losing more of her soul and tries to attack Magik with her Souldagger, but the glowing stone in its blade indicates that the additional stolen piece of her soul is inside it. Pixie flies away in tears into the wilds of Limbo, upset over the additional loss of her soul. Return from Limbo Pixie returns to the X-Men unexplained, but demonstrating noticeably improved fighting ability and greater anger when she hears about "Proposition X," a piece of anti-mutant legislation seeking to control mutant reproduction. She continues with the X-Men, using her teleporting abilities to rescue several students and team members, such as when the Sisterhood, a team of mutant villainesses led by a revived Madelyn Pryor, attack the X-Men's headquarters. During the protests between anti-mutant and pro-mutant movements about mutant reproductive rights, Pixie is seen during the protests between the angry mutant groups and anti-mutant marchers. She is injured when a riot breaks out and Beast comes to her aid, only to be tasered and captured by the police. Later she teleports Rogue, Gambit and Danger to San Francisco for assistance. She is later made a part of a team to battle Emma Frost's Dark X-Men. After Emma Frost, Namor and Cloak and Dagger betray the Dark X-Men and Norman Osborn and relocate to Utopia, Pixie and Magik begin teleporting everyone to their new island home. During the final battle, Pixie joins Armor and X-23 in fighting Daken. Family Megan along with X-23, Hisako, Blindfold and Mercury find themselves as a school for demons on a mission. She manages to cool of a furious X-23 and buy the girls some lunch in the Cafeteria. The girls somehow are cloaking their true mutant appearance while doing these things. One again Laura gets into a confrontation with a guy but before Pixie can do anything a fight breaks out and she's stabbed in the back by the Cafeteria Lady. Waking up in some kind of room she is give an elixir that was suppose to help her by this very large demon. Walking out of the infirmary she is soon met by Laura and Armor being chased by Demons and then questions why demons are in her school. The scene changes to her and every one except Dust on a motorcycle thing in the middle of no where. After taking out a goon with her Pixie dust the managed to find the right spot and it is discovered that she was invited to a fake Dazzler show that was taking part in a demon filled club. The girls enter and soon look around. Though in the middle of this Pixie disappears and reappears dressed in a prom dressed and pronounced the Prom Queen. She then gives her so called friends the hand and begins acting mean toward them. Finally losing her patience and wanting them to be happy for her she stabs Ruth with her very own soul Sword saying that she was going to make them, and Laura quickly jumps in by grabbing her hand and neck telling her to stop but she is unable to. The girls are then captures using Pixies abilities to make the girls believe they were in high school. During that time Pixies' mother Mrs. Gwynn, who was not happy that Pixie was in trouble. She went to look for here, but changed her mind and found Lady Mastermind and Mastermind II fighting. She informed them that she knew their father and that they are acting like the babies of the family (implying that Pixie is their half-sister and Jason Wyngarde is Pixie's father). The truth behind her kidnapping was revealed to be an attempt to get to her mother. This was successful as her mother arrived with her sisters, followed by the X-Men. Powers and Abilities Powers Wings: Formerly-rainbow-colored butterfly wings allow her to fly with great maneuverability and insane speed. Since losing a piece of her soul, her wings have taken on a decayed, blackened appearance Pixie Dust: ability to produce a glitter-like substance that when coming into contact with living creatures causes hallucinations. Summon Souldagger Teleportation Abilities Learned a teleportation spell from Magik. She is able to learn more spells, but this hasn't been looked upon as of recent. Paraphernalia Equipment Megan wears a helmet in case that she falls or crashes. Transportation Flight via wings. Magical teleportation. Weapons A soul-dagger, made of a piece of her soul. in other media Television Wolverine and the X-Men Video Games X-Men: Destiny Notes During the New X-Men's abduction by Belasco into, a piece of Pixie's soul was taken by Magik (Illyana Rasputin) and turned into a soul-dagger (a smaller version of the Soulsword). As a result, she occasionally has issues controlling what she says, and has taken on a darker look, with her hair turning black and her wings appearing decayed and blackened. She also now has a bit of magical aptitude Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Utopians Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Students Category:New Charles Xavier School for Mutants students Category:Living Category:Mutant Resistance Category:Dyed Hair Category:Highlights Category:Tempo Cadre Category:Paragons Squad Category:198 Category:Flight Category:Teleporters Category:Krakoans